mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Khameleon/Moveset
Mortal Kombat Trilogy She takes on the move set of the other female ninjas in the game and switches back and forth between them, therefore - refer to the other characters - Mileena, Jade, and Kitana by their moveset page. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Eagle Claw * Single Claw: '1. * '''Power Eagle: '''Back + 1. * '''Low Eagle Claw: '''Down + 1. * '''Double Edge Claw: '''2. * '''Eagle Sky: '''Down + 2. * '''Side Heel Kick: '''3. * '''Lower Eagle Kick: '''Back + 3. * '''Mean Scratch: '''Down + 3. * '''Solar Plexus Kick: '''4. * '''Front Toe Kick: '''Back + 4. * '''Lifting Kick: '''Up + 4. * '''Claw Swipe: '''Down + 4. * '''Gut Shove: '''1, 1. * '''Plexus Again: '''4, 4. * '''Eagle Combination: '''4, 4, 1. * '''Eagle Finisher: '''4, 4, 2. * '''Triple Complete: '''4, 4, 3. * '''Triple Eagle Strikes: '''4, 4, 4. * '''Cyclone: '''1 (in air). * '''Blue Sky: '''2 (in air). * '''Hovering Strike: '''3 (in air). * '''Dead Meat: '''4 (in air). * '''Jab Me: '''1, 1 (in air). * '''Air Waves: '''3, 3 (in air). * '''Take It: '''1, 1, 1 (in air). * '''Red Sky: '''1, 1, 2 (in air). * '''Wavelength: '''1, 1, 3 (in air). * '''Fallen Hero: '''1, 1, 4 (in air). * '''Hidden Colors: '''4, 4, Style Change. * '''Killer Komobo: '''1, 4, 4, Style Change. Falchion * '''Chest Slash: '''1. * '''Head Slicer: '''Back + 1. * '''Eye Poke: '''Forward + 1. * '''Low Thigh Slash: '''Down + 1. * '''Down the Middle: '''2. * '''Dancing Kriss: '''Back + 2. * '''Easy and Quick: '''Up + 2. * '''Rising Uplift: '''Down + 2. * '''Reverse Blade: '''3. * '''Low Slash: '''Back + 3. * '''Neck Thruster: '''Up + 3. * '''Target Practice: '''Forward + 3. * '''Low Quick Stab: '''Down + 3. * '''Pelvis Kick: '''4. * '''Twisting Gut Cut: '''Up + 4. * '''Mid-Section Pain: '''Down + 4. * '''Twin Swipes: '''1, 1. * '''Fast Enough: '''Forward + 1, 1. * '''Kriss Kross: '''2, 2. * '''Goddess Blade: '''3, 4. * '''Fast Hands: '''Forward + 1, 1, 1. * '''King Thunder: '''3, 4, 2. * '''Extreme Fists: '''Forward + 1, 1, 1, 1. * '''Thrash Out: '''1 (in air). * '''Bogie: '''2 (in air). * '''Long Legs: '''3 (in air). * '''Spinning Feet Grab: '''4 (in air). * '''Rebel: '''1, 1 (in air). * '''Airborne Kick: '''3, 3, (in air). * '''Fresh Air: '''1, 1, 1 (in air). * '''Spinning Attack: '''1, 1, 2 (in air). * '''Lucky Wind: '''1, 1, 3 (in air). * '''Somersault: '''3, 3, 2 (in air). * '''Flip Down: '''1, 1, 4 (in air). * '''Boot to the Face: '''3, 3, 3 (in air). * '''Pincer Throw: '''3, 3, 4 (in air). * '''Guiding Light: '''1, 1, 3, 3 (in air). * '''Zero Gravity: '''1, 1, 3, 4 (in air). Special Moves * '''Slithery Grab: '''Throw. *'Yellow Surge: Down, Forward, 2. *'Serpent's Shadow:' Back, Forward, 1. *'Square Wave:' Down, Back, 2. *'Venom From Above:' Forward, Forward, 4. Category:Character Subpages Category:Movesets Category:Guides Category:Walkthroughs